Imperial Apocalypse Book Five
by scorpionaris
Summary: The Return of Vader spells chaos.  Beware, the end is closing in.
1. Chapter ZERO

Imperial Apocalypse

Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter

Chapter ZERO: New Characters, or at least a few more active characters and updates

A/N Excuse me for not mentioning what is going on in most chapters. I often write chapters, even entire parts, back to back.

Bishop Markusa

He now builds and maintains fighters, bombers and air support vehicles for AstroNet. He is Daniel's top pilot.

Conner Giradelli

One of the more arrogant young pilots, he shows great potential. Conner regularly uses a top of the line flight simulator and has logged more that 50,000 hours of flight time. As one of the best pilots in the world, Conner is a favorite among Daniel, Jordan and Bishop. Being a former spy for Italy, Conner always knows where to be, what to say and when to back out. Many people have put bounties on his head and AstroNet is willing to keep him safe.

Joshua Kelter

Vader wanted a new strategist that he…lost. Vader then hired Josh and trained him to the brink of insanity. An extremely smart man, he is Daniel's top strategist. Only he, Daniel, Jordan, and Bishop have the authority to detonate an NBC WMD. Thousands have tried to defeat Josh in strategy games, but Joshua is always the victor. He has written 16 bestseller books and has won multiple Nobel Prizes in Math, Science, History, and Peace.

Samantha Russell

As one of the original pilots in the Galactic Invasion, she knows how to fly most starfighters. With well more than 80,000 hours logged on the flight simulator, Sam, as she likes to be called, can pack quite a punch with her personal set of fighters. She and Daniel had been friends since middle school. She is a respected pilot in the AstroNet Starfighter Corps.

Satomi Talmo

A catgirl that Daniel met on the return trip from the Galactic Invasion, Satomi was a powerful super soldier in the Mynattan SpecOps. She was brought back to Earth and was eventually accepted into the AstroNet community. After being arrested by the AstroNet Military Police on a raid, which was sourced by a soldier who really didn't like her, she made a comeback and started an internal Secret Service to protect Daniel and crack down on crime in and around the AstroNet Headquarters. Satomi acts as one of Daniel's five guiding figures in life. They are Bishop, Satomi, Jordan, Eric, and Robin. The Secret Service, dubbed, "AutoAdvance", or "AA", is the backbone of AstroNet. They work behind the scenes 24/7 to ensure that AstroNet does not crumple from the stress of innovation and constant warfare. Satomi is the AutoAdvance Director and generally only answers to Daniel. She is Daniel's personal bodyguard and the only non-human in AstroNet.

-(If you want me to send you a picture of Satomi that one of my friends drew for me, just give me your email address.)-

AutoAdvance

Undoubtedly the most secretive group in the world, AutoAdvance works to maintain the structural integrity of AstroNet. They operate under the strict ruling of Satomi Talmo. They operate so well that most of the AstroNet community doesn't even know who they are.

_More Active Characters_

Bishop Markusa

Eric Franklyn

The Star Fox Team

Roderick De Barr

Torrence Nolan


	2. Imperial Return

**Imperial Apocalypse**

**Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter**

**Imperial Return**

_Location: The outer rim of the former Galactic Imperial System_

"Tell me, is Daniel still alive?" Vader asked of his spies. "Yes, Sir, he was last seen with Robin near the AstroNet base." "Good, good. Get me aboard my Star Destroyer. I would like to show little Daniel what he has done."

_Location: AstroNet HQ America, Earth_

"JOSH! Lets go already!" Bishop was taking Josh to an Air Force Museum that afternoon. A few moments later Josh appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, lets go." "Daniel! Daniel! You need to take a look at this!" It was Jordan, AstroNet's Space Security advisor. Daniel rushed over to the computer screens and saw what he hoped to never see: A fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers on a path toward Earth. "Sound the alarm. This means war."

A few seconds later, the sirens sounded and the path to war had started. "Send the fighters to intercept any Imperial patrols." Jordan told the Admiral of the Star fighter Corps. Without Bishop, the Corps would almost certainly fail. Bishop was the King of Air Warfare. He was the center of the AstroNet Air Force. This mission needed him. But this mission would have to wait. There was only one man in the world who could officially start a war with the Imperial Remnant: The President of the United States of America.

"Sir, we just received a feed from one of our patrol ships, and it seems that the Galactic Empire is once again on the move." Daniel told the President. "And what do you want me to do? They aren't after the nation, they're after you. This isn't my problem, it's yours." Daniel was floored. If the President wasn't going to defend his planet, then Daniel would have to declare war himself. "Forget it Sir, You're right, this is my war, but it will be your country that is ultimately destroyed." Daniel told him casually. "I'll tell you what, if you take the lead strategic position in my nation, I will declare war on the Imperial Remnant." "Sir, you've got yourself a deal. Just one question, how long do you want me to lead the country strategically?" "Until I relieve you of command." It was settled, Daniel would command and the President would declare war.

Daniel walked back to Jordan, told him what was going on, the glanced through the window to see the Imperial Star Destroyers already looming ominously overhead. He gave the order to fire every gun at them. All Hell had broken loose and Daniel ran to his TIE Interceptor. At that moment, he thought he saw several Arwings fly overhead. It reminded him of old times.


	3. The Return Of Vader

**Imperial Apocalypse**

**Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter**

**The Return of Vader**

Daniel looked up to the skies above him and knew that somewhere among those Star Destroyers was a leader. He silently swore that he would kill that leader. Daniel looked to his left and couldn't believe what he saw. The Star Fox Team was making their way to him with weapons drawn. He pulled his laser pistol and jumped behind his ship along with two of his soldiers and prepared for a shootout. The first shot was fired less than a minute later and struck just inches from where Daniel was standing. The shootout had started and Daniel and his team had already started firing within a few moments of the first shot.

By the time the five minute mark had passed, Daniel concluded two things, the Star Fox Team seemed hell bent on killing him and that they never ran out of ammunition. "Seriously," thought Daniel, "They have, like, an endless supply of ammunition." "Surrender, Imperial scum!" one of them shouted, "We're not Imperials!" Daniel shouted back. He stood up straight and disarmed Fox with two shots. The others fired back and missed by just inches. "Guys," Daniel told his troopers, "aim to kill. This isn't a game anymore." Daniel stood up and shot Falco through the arm and got off several shots toward Krystal's gun. He hit her hands and her lower left leg before she shot him in the arm. Four more AstroNet soldiers marched up behind the Star Fox Team and arrested them. Daniel and his soldiers ran out to the prisoners. "Don't you trigger-happy morons realize just who the hell I am?" Daniel told the prisoners. "We do _now_. And who are you calling morons, dumbass?" Fox told them. "That's it!" Daniel yelled before he slugged Fox as hard as he could. Fox broke free and pounded into Daniel's chest. Daniel retaliated and threw two punches into Fox's muzzle, slammed his hands into his ears and finished with a roundhouse kick to the groin. Fox doubled over in pain as Daniel drew his blaster. He shot Fox in each leg, then lowered his gun and shot his own foot before saying, "I don't attack my friends, I only defend against my enemies. Now I want Fox here to be taken to the infirmary. Give him the best treatment available. No, put him into my private hospital suite. Give him any thing that he wants. As for these two, I want them to be put into bacta tanks and healed before we go on the attack." "Sir, Yes, Sir!" They ran off and Daniel thought he saw Krystal smile at him.

About a week later, Daniel and Bishop had built a pair of flying wing fighters and were practice dueling when Fox walked out to the airfield. "Bishop, we have company." Daniel said when he saw Fox's Arwing approach the airfield. "So nice of you to join us, eh, Fox?" Daniel said over the radio. Two TIE fighters rose up behind Fox and Daniel and Bishop took aim and shot down the two Imperials. "You need to trust us, Fox. I mean, it's not like we're gonna kill you or anything. And keep in mind that it was you who had tried to kill us in the first place." "Relax, Daniel. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you that the Imperials you see here are just the tip of the iceberg." "He can_ talk_?" exclaimed Bishop. "And you just realized this?" Daniel asked him. "Yes I can talk. What did you think Daniel and I were doing on the _Andromeda_?" Fox told him. "Sorry, man. I'm just not too up to date with the CosSec Systems." "Forget about it. We've got more company in the form of TIE Fighters."

Daniel, Bishop and Fox flew straight into the mess of TIE Fighters, then were escorted into a Star Destroyer. "Everyone got a weapon?" Daniel said into the radio, to which the reply was, "We've got blasters. But other than that and our knives, we're unarmed." "Blasters and knives will work perfectly." They docked in the belly of the massive Star Destroyer, jumped out of their fighters, then prepared for combat. The only thing standing near them was a darkly robed figure that looked somewhat like Darth Vader. Just more gory and less maniacal. "Greetings Daniel. It is a pleasure to see you in person. You have been fighting my fleet for a week now and I would like you to stop." "If you think that asking will make me stop, then you can kiss my ass." "Oh, a rather foolish move from a young mind. What a shame. Although, it is not surprising. Only a young being could be so hardheaded and foolish." "What are gonna do? Shoot me?" "Oh no, you are worth much more to me alive." "I don't like where this is going." Fox said to Daniel, "Neither do I," was the reply, "lets light 'em up!" They fired at him for ten minutes before Bishop rushed him with his knife. The figure side stepped and clotheslined him before eight Stormtroopers ran into the room and were dispatched by Fox and Daniel. "You, my dear Daniel, still have no clue as to who I am. For all you know, I could be your mother!" "One more word about my mother and I'll make sure yours is dead! You got that?" "Mine is already dead, making your plan useless." "If my plan is useless, then how come your mother is dead?" "Because somebody else killed her." "Then how do you know that I didn't kill her?" "Because I'm the one who killed her!" "You said that someone else killed her." "I lied." "Then I'm not the only one who is foolish!" "At what point do you two ladies stop talking?" asked Fox. "If I were foolish too, then I would not be here." "I know who you are, Darth Vader!" "Damnit. Well, come with me, I have a job for you." Two Stormtroopers grabbed and handcuffed them. They were led into a large room with very large machines. Not unlike the room where Daniel was transformed into a fox. "You may have escaped the original transformation, and I realize that I was mistaken to change your form. But now I plan to add to your form. Make you better, faster, stronger, in every way. Your body will fuse to armored machinery. You will have built in weapons. An energy cannon, gattling gun, a pair of swords. They will be yours." "What's the catch?" "No catch, just an experiment." Daniel was uncuffed and Fox was tied to a pole. They led Daniel into the machine and he was strapped in. A gas was vented into the chamber and Daniel blacked out.

A few hours later, Daniel stepped out in white, lighted, full body armor with a futuristic helmet. Everyone in the room was stunned and Daniel marveled at the high tech weaponry that was his body. He willed the helmet to display the vital functions of himself and those around him. It was like a video game. The only difference was that he was in control. "It works. IT WORKS!" exclaimed Vader, who then followed up with a very evil laugh. Daniel held out his left arm, then willed it to become a machine gun. His other arm became an energy cannon. He then thought of Bishop. "Vader, before I leave, I would like to know what happened to Bishop." He said as he took a USB cord from his arm and plugged it into the machine. He subconsciously began to create the most powerful, evil, and destructive Trojan virus he could while taking every last bit of information for himself. This virus would be called Vengeance. "Your friend is waiting for you in his fighter." Vader stated as Daniel released the virus into the ship and unplugged himself. Bishop, Fox and Daniel left the Star Destroyer to the tune of Vader's screams over the virus.


	4. Kirk

Imperial Apocalypse

Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter

Kirk

Daniel and Bishop had just returned to the HQ when they intercepted a call from the Empire. The Empire was calling fore more troops to invade Earth. "Don't they remember what happened to them the last time they tried to invade Earth?" Daniel asked Jordan. "They just don't get it do they? We are better than they are." "You boys trying to figure out what to do with Vader?" It was Satomi. "I think you two should burn him alive." "Uhhh." Daniel replied, stunned. "Well, anyways, we have a breach of security. It seems that a team of Imperial assassins have infiltrated the base and are on a mission to kill you. I would give you a weapon, but it looks like you already have several. By the way, that's quite the way to armor yourself." Satomi walked off and Daniel could see that the halls were rather empty. He and Jordan got up and decided to roam the halls in search of a fight.

Just a few hours later, Daniel and Jordan came across a team of men with pistols. "Hello. Are you the team sent to kill me?" Daniel asked. They responded by lifting their guns and preparing to fire at him. He responded by aiming a gattling gun at them.

"Whoa. What the hell happened here?" Satomi asked as she walked around a corner and saw literally gallons of blood splattered across the hall. "Daniel found the assassins." said Jordan. "What in god's name did he do to them?" "He shot them." "With what!" "A gattling gun." "And where on Earth did he get that?" "Long story." "Long story short?" "Is still a long story."

Satomi walked off to find Daniel. When she did, he was still walking through the halls covered in blood. "Okay, where the hell did you get a gattling gun?" "Vader." "Who?" "Darth Vader. You know, the guy I was at war with when I met you?" "Oh, him. Okay." She walked away and Daniel cleaned off his armor.

After meeting with his security guards, Daniel got up and was about to leave when he was asked into a private meeting by Roderick. He still had Brutus with him. "It seems like every time I see you, you look the polar opposite of the previous time." "Life is strange when you're a businessman who is at war with a psychotic, half dead Sith Lord." "Very true. Anyway, I need to talk to you about a few of the guards." "Let me guess. Corruption?" "How did you know?" "Saw a guard take a bribe." "Then you already know which ones?" "Yes, I do." "Would you like me to arrest them?" "No. I want you to burn them at the stake. Alive." "I like it."

"Daniel! Daniel!" Daniel saw a figure running towards him. "Guards! Seize him!" Roderick and Satomi rushed in and took the figure captive. "Daniel, you know who I am." It was Kirk. "Release him." They released Kirk and Roderick left. "Daniel, Spock was captured during a raid on the Enterprise." "So let's get him back." Daniel, Satomi and Kirk rushed off to their fighters and took off for the Enterprise.


	5. Seeking Knowledge, Not Idiots

Imperial Apocalypse

Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter

Seeking Knowledge, Not Idiots

The three pilots flew their fighters for millions of lightyears before they reached the Enterprise. Once they boarded, Daniel found the ship in turmoil. Dead bodies lined the halls. Blood blanketed the walls. It appeared as though a war had taken place aboard the Enterprise. "Hey! Kid! What in god's name happened here?" Daniel questioned one of the soldiers. "The Empire invaded. They took Spock." "Well, where the hell is he?" "How am I supposed to know?" "You were with him, were you not?" "They said something about the Super Star Destroyer Blackhand." "Then you do know something about where he is." "Yes. Is that not what I said?" "No. You told me that you know nothing." "Exactly. I know nothing." "Are you an idiot?" "As a matter of fact I am." "Oh God." "What?" "Get the hell out of here." The soldier saluted and ran off awkwardly. Daniel asked a second soldier and he said the same thing. Then the second soldier asked about Daniel's armour. Daniel replied by raising an energy cannon.

Then he saw it. Sitting in a glass case near the door to the bridge. "I thought for sure that you guys would destroy this." Daniel told Kirk. "Nope. We knew that you would eventually need it." Daniel removed the lightsaber from the case. He powered it on and swung it around. "Feels great to finally use this again." Daniel had sent his lightsaber with Spock and Kirk after the Galactic Invasion. Thinking that he would never see it again, Daniel stopped using the Force. "It should. It is the same one that you used to destroy Vader the first time." "Yeah. But he was never destroyed. He is back and he wants to murder me." "Does he not always want to murder you?" "True. Well I now have a reason to fight!" "And what is that?" asked Satomi. "Rescue Spock." "Good point." And at that they walked over to their fighters to look for any clue as to where the Blackhand flew off to.

Within seconds, Satomi had found a sheet of paper with directions to their destination. "Okay, why the hell would they give us directions?" "I hope they have another copy." stated Kirk. "Shut up, Kirk." Satomi replied. "Yes, Satomi." "Hey, Satomi, Kirk, lets stop talking and get going!" "Yes, Daniel." they replied. They boarded their fighters and flew off in search of Spock.


	6. Retrieval

Imperial Apocalypse

Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encouter

Retrieval

As the fighters moved ever closer to their destination, the resistance became heavier. It seemed that the Imperials had no intention of releasing their prisoner. "I want everyone to fly straight into the docking ports." Daniel commanded. Within moments, Daniel, Kirk and Satomi were charging through the Blackhand. "I think that he's this way!" Kirk yelled. They broke into the room.

"What a pleasant surprise." It was Vader. "Why is it that every time we break into a room, you're the one to greet us?" asked Daniel. "Probably coincidence. But that's not the point! Daniel, lets duel." "What's the prize?" "The life of Spock." Vader laughed maniacally. "Why can't you just die?" Daniel asked. "Because I'm Darth Vader!" He laughed again.

The duel began with Daniel charging into Vader with several quick slashes. All were blocked and countered by Vader with a stab. Daniel parried and struck Vader in the leg. The Sith Lord seemed to not notice the wound. Daniel slashed again, aiming to remove the leg. He missed and his strike was countered with several slashes to the arms. Daniel rolled behind Vader and began to attempt to hack away at Vader's back. Before Daniel could strike, Vader spun around and continued to duel with Daniel. The duel ended abruptly when Vader was shot unexpectedly by Kirk. Daniel looked down at the unconscious Vader, then looked at Kirk. "What?" Kirk said, "The duel was getting long and he was getting on my nerves." "I could have killed him!" Daniel yelled in his own defense. They went over to Spock and Daniel removed the bars that held the steel prison together. As he did this, he noticed a significant reduction in his strength. He looked at the power supply dial in his helmet. It was at near zero. Daniel suddenly remembered what Vader had said about the power supply. The suit would fall apart when the meter reached zero.

They reached Earth in their fighters soon after they left the Blackhand. The AstroNet Air Force gave them an escort. Daniel ran into the War Room and gave an order to assemble the AstroNet Military Leaders. Eric, Bishop, Conner, Satomi, Kirk, Spock, Robby and Jordan were soon on their way. Also on his way was Torrence. The encounter with Vader could only mean one thing: War.


	7. War Room

Imperial Apocalypse

Part 5: The Imperial Remnant Part 1: Encounter

War Room

Once everyone was inside, Daniel started the meeting. "Good day, everyone. It would appear that everybody is here. Let me start off by saying that the Empire has launched an attack on Earth." "We need to launch our air attacks on the Imperial strongholds, now." Torrence stated. "Am I late?" It was Fox. "Yes, you are late." Satomi told him. "Launch the Andromeda!" Jordan yelled. At that, the room burst into a frenzy of arguments over what they should do as a counter offensive. "We must try to take down the Imperial satellites!" Conner screamed into the fray. "We need to keep peace!" Eric tried to tell everyone. "Screw peace!" "Screw you!" "They attacked us! That is a direct violation of the Jupiter Treaty!" The Jupiter Treaty was signed at the end of the Galactic Invasion to prevent another war. "The Treaty stated that there must be a reason for attack! Perhaps they had a reason!" "If they didn't, then it is an act of war!" "Although it may be an act of war, we must be prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt!" "They don't deserve the benefit of the doubt!" "Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt!" "They don't deserve anything! Let alone benefits!"

Daniel tried to calm everyone down. He turned on the TV and there was a new report of an attack on the UN Headquarters. The room was silent as they watched the Imperials kill hundreds of innocents. "We should be stopping this attack, not arguing." Daniel told the group. Daniel checked his power supply, and, seeing that it was near zero, began to pull the armor apart. "Come, let us rally the troops. Torrence, I want you with me." Daniel pulled off the helmet and rushed himself, Torrence and Jordan to the armory.


End file.
